


Expect the unexpected when Tony has an idea

by Pxickoe41



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxickoe41/pseuds/Pxickoe41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Avengers: AoU, before CA: CW. What happens when Tony 'takes' an Asgardian orb from the ex-shield archeology team? The Avengers get sucked into a time portal, obviously...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Very first work on here. I have had this idea for a *short* while and have finally decided to do something about it. Has a mixture of f/f and f/m relationships.

"So, I have a question." Tony perked up, reaching for the popcorn.

"Not today Tony, please, let us enjoy movie night." Cap chuckled.

Tony grunted and sent a pillow flying Steve's way.

He shuffled in his seat before continuing, "The remainder of the S.H.I.E.L.D archeology team found some sort of orb. It looks very...Loki-related...I thought maybe, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, for me to investigate." 

"And how exactly do you plan to get your hands on it?" Clint reached over Nat to grab some m&m's. 

"I pulled a few strings, you know, here and there, nothing too-"

"You stole it." Nat cut him off, raising her eyebrow. Tony squinted his eyes at her and bit the inside of his cheek.

"If that's how you would like to put it, yes." 

"Eh, beats me, just keep it out of Maria's sight or she'll confiscate your toys. And Pepper will probably make you sleep on the couch." Clint chewed his m&m's not taking his eyes off of the screen. 

____________

Tony wondered into his lab in the Stark tower, dropping his coat onto the nearby seat. 

"Welcome, Mr Stark." The A.I chimed, as the lights flickered on.

He brought a small silver suitcase up onto the counter and clicked it open. The orb, glowed; hot pink to purple, to indigo and back again.

"Oh-kay Loke-maister, what have you given me here..." 

Tony fiddled with the wires attached to his counter before tugging on a red one clipping it onto the orb.

"Material: unknown,   
Origin: unknown, potentially Asgardian.  
Self produced energy read-"

"Yes thank, you, can you get inside?" Tony questioned the A.I

"Negative Mr. Stark, it appears you will have to do so manually."

"Dammit!" 

Tony unplugged the orb, before placing it onto a tripod, he leaned forward onto the counter, squinting his eyes as his eyes flickered around the orb, slowly inspecting the device. He reached into the shelf and pulled out a corkscrew like device.

"Tony!" Clint called from down the hall as the rest of the team piled into the room. Nat and Clint stood in defensive poses, Steve and Wanda not far behind them.

"what?" Tony looked up from the metal in his hands.

"We don't think fiddling with that is a good idea..." 

"Yes well, we can't just leave it now that i took it from S.H.I.E.L.D!" Tony hissed back opening his corkscrew-like device. 

"Tony-" Nat started, but was cut off as Stark raised his finger before slowly inserting the needle of the metal into the orb. The room held their breath. 

"See? it's fine." He started twisting the metal slowly.

"Tony we got a hold of Thor and he said some of the orbs from his fathers chambers are missing, he sounded...scared almost i dont think its a good idea to try opening it." Steve tried to reason. Tony didnt take his eyes off of the orb. 

He pushed the rod further, and the orb clicked open. The glass seperated leaving a misty substance floating, colours still varying. In its own way, the mist looked like its own minature galaxy. Noone said a word. They just watched.

"See?" Tony chirped smugly.

The mist then began to hiss, as though it was boiling.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commander is back, and wants answers. The Avengers are baffled and have their own questions. And who is the mystery woman Oksana and why does she give Natasha a strange feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluuuuuu, this chapter has some - a lot - of Maria Hill because she just doesn't get enough love!

\- Stark tower - 2030 -

"The new helicarrier is in stable condition, ma'am, ready for lift off on your command." Maria could sense the recruit straighten his back and stand at tension through the telecom.

"Thank you, please inform me when-"

"Ma'am we have a situation! We need you here A-SAP." his voice gushed over the telecom "section C reports unknown energy breakong through, I-"

"I'll be right there Johnsson put the tower on lockdown." Maria clicked her watch off, grabbing her leather jacket from the back of her sofa chair. "fuck." she huffed, grabbing her keys and walking out of her home. 

________________ 

"Commander!" a petite woman perked, her curls bounced on her face as she lifted from her seat following Maria. 

"Jo, status. Why is the building not on lockdown?!" 

"Well, I- maybe, I think, you should see for yourself ma'am, it wasn't a threat- actually, i think you'll be a little shocked, but-" the woman rambled in the lift as Maria stood, calm, with a stoic expression, a very familiar Commander Hill.

"Where?" 

"The Avengers lounge ma'am."

Maria's eyes widened briefly, the room had been out of use since... She was baffled and confused and ready to snap at whoever's genius idea it was to enter the room that was shut off from all of the agents. No other words were exchanged between the two women as they rode to the top of the tower. 

Maria strode out of the lift with majestic step, her presence didn't have to be seen to be felt. 

"Someone explain to me what the fuck is-" her breath hitched in her throat as she held back a gasp. 

Infront of her stood part of the old Avengers team. Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Tony and Steve. 

Before she could gather herself to speak, another purple mist formed next to them, before shrinking and blasting smoke in a perfect circle around the newly arrived body; Thor.

"What is going on?" She questioned, getting slightly impatient with the antics "explain to me how you're here, how you're, you're alive and well!" It was more of a rhetorical statement that sent the team slightly dumbfounded - Maria never lost her cool. 

"We -we don't know... Tony found this orb and then opened it and it went poof and.." Clint tried to make sense of what had just happened, receiving very similar expressions from the rest of his team.

"I believe, Lady Hill, I can help answer your questions... The orb that Tony had found - part of my father's collection, which had been locked, unaccessible from anyone but him. They had been crafted, by Loki and the Enchantress; much too dangerous for anyone to get their hands on. They were the darkest of spells, only possible to be crafted by the best magicians, they cannot be destroyed, and yet despite all the protection we had around them in Asgard, someone managed to get hold of them and release them into the world, back in 2015."

"Wait, what do you mean back in 2015?" Tony chirped in nitting his eyebrows together.

"Its 2030, Tony." Maria replied biting the inside of her cheek and staring at the ground still trying to piece together everything that just happened, "things have changed, theyre very different now, I - I, need to make a phonecall about this, don't move." she sent a glare towards the old Avengers and sent a knowing look towards all of her agents who nodded slightly and stood on guard.

The Avengers, following Tony, all sat on the familiar couch - not much had changed from the room, almost like, it wasn't used in years. 

"So.. We're like, in the future?" Tony rhetorically questioned himself more than anyone else, "wait, wait, what did she mean by alive and well? Are we?.." 

"Probably dead Tony, yes." Natasha replied in a very nonchalant tone. 

The Avengers sat in silence trying to come to terms with the event. Meanwhile, Maria stepped back into the room, not saying a word to any of them, but rather tapping away at a hologram laptop she brought in with her. 

"Commander Hill, Miss Oksana is downstairs." the petite woman's voice chimed through the speakers.

"Send her up please, Jo." Maria replied not taking her eyes off of her laptop.

The team sat in silence anticipating the arrival of "Miss Oksana". Natasha frowned slightly, a russian name. She shifted a little uncomfortably. 

The door slid open, revealing a tall - almost as tall as Steve, dirty blonde woman who stepped in to the room nonchalantly as though she had all of the answers to the arising questions. She possesed an aura, that sent chills up Natasha's spine. 

"Hello, love." a thick British accent chimed through the woman's voicebox as she made direct eye contact with Maria, a smirk plastered on her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one up soon I promise! 
> 
> I am aware it is 2016, however this is set before Civil War, so I'm placing part of this work in 2015 instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay? Nay? Feel free to let me know.


End file.
